Many electronic devices comprise a touch or hover sensitive panel as an input sensor so that a user may provide touch/hover input to the device. Examples include a touch sensitive display screen and a touchpad cursor controller. Other electronic devices allow input to be made via a peripheral device, such as by using a mouse to control a cursor on a display screen. A user may make different inputs using such an input sensor or peripheral device. The different inputs may each be detected as a different type of input/command.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.